


Knead

by unsettled



Series: And How it Works is This: [3]
Category: Inception (2010), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling and Snuggling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf can't help but smile when Eames looks over Johnny's head and grins at him, and mouths silently "Cat?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knead

Yusuf can't help but smile when Eames looks over Johnny's head and grins at him, and mouths silently "Cat?".

Yusuf runs his hand through Johnny hair again, listens to the warm, rough rattle in his throat as he pushes his head into Yusuf's palm. Takes in the way Johnny has spread out to sprawl over both of them, occupying all the space in defiance of the laws of matter.

Nods.


End file.
